Body cameras worn by law enforcement during the course of duty provide the law enforcement officer's view of an event, including the circumstances surrounding the event. Put plainly, the camera sees what the officer sees. But although a body camera can provide both audio and video data related to an event, there is information missing in this recorded account, including whether the officer is under stress, whether the officer is moving, in what direction is the officer is moving, and the speed of the officer's movement.